Episode 6049 (13th June 2005)
Plot Liz tells Steve that he's got to be honest with Tracy and finish with her. Dev tells Steve to take on three more drivers quickly or Street Cars will be in trouble. Violet invites Shelley on a shopping trip. She says she'll think about it. Roy tells Hayley that his granddad has died and that although he hardly knew him he's going to the funeral. Delighted Tracy tells Steve how they can all move into No.7 together. Steve's so frightened of upsetting Tracy and thereby losing Amy he finds himself agreeing to it. Frankie's furious when Blanche tells them they've got until the end of the week before she's evicting them from No.7. Charlie's livid to discover Bev only went home to fetch the rest of her things. Bev enjoys telling him that she's got herself a job at the Weatherfield Arms. Claire tells Ashley that she's going to become a taxi driver. Frankie pulls out the contract on No.7, determined they're staying put. However she starts to think it might be nice to get somewhere bigger. Stubborn Rosie refuses to eat her pork chop and goes to bed starving. Sally tells her that she can have it for breakfast instead. Shelley says she's feeling better. Charlie can't bring himself to tell her that Bev's back. Liz is furious with Steve for leading Tracy up the garden path and threatens to tell her the truth but Steve tells her that if she jeopardises his relationship with Amy she'll lose a son. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and front bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *This was the third of three consecutive weeks in which the usual broadcast pattern was amended to transmit two episodes of Coronation Street back-to-back, though not as one continuous hour-long instalment. This was to lead the two episodes into ITV1's Celebrity Love Island and boost its ratings. This second episode of the evening was transmitted at 9.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve tells Liz he wishes he'd never started a relationship with Tracy; Charlie thinks he's seen the last of Bev; the Underworld girls have a good time poking fun at Sally's snobbish attitude; and Roy receives some bad news. (The magazine published one synopsis to cover the two episodes.) *Viewing Figures: 10,140,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns